finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenstrike Rivals
}} Heavenstrike Rivals is a free-to-play social tactical RPG for mobile devices published by Square Enix and Mediatonic. Players command armies of units to battle a sinister race of demons known as the Fallen. Several Final Fantasy characters have been confirmed to appear as playable units. Story The story takes shape as the Player Commander and a diverse cast of characters are suddenly attacked during a training exercise. A warning siren fails to sound, and the team must battle to defend their realm from the oncoming wave of the Fallen. Gameplay Story Mode The player is recruited as the commander of a battalion of units commissioned to do battle against Fallen demons. Each unit has specific abilities and attack methods. Play begins on a world map with multiple points of contact; at each point are missions selectable by the player. Once the player chooses a mission, he/she must select a squad to deploy in battle. Battle follows a traditional turn-based tactical game: two commanders (Captains) face off on opposing sides of a 3x7 grid of tiles, each with their own HP gauges. Players exchange turns deploying units, each to attack the other Captain. As the player defeats opponent units, prizes may drop. The goal, however, is to deplete the opposing Captain's HP gauge before it can defeat the player's Captain in the same fashion. The player and his units gain experience points, currency, and "crystals" after each battle; and when all battles within an area are complete, the story will advance and new areas will be opened. Players' data are saved remotely. In-game dialogue before and between battles is presented in a manner similar to Nintendo's Fire Emblem tactical RPG series, where full renders of the speakers are used as they speak. Player v Player Once the Player Commander character reaches experience level 5, the player will be able to compete against Heavenstrike Rivals players from around the world with multiple modes of online play. Characters Main cast *'Player Commander' *'Jack': a fellow squad member who serves as the player's sparring partner. He seems to be easy-going and quick with jokes, but comes off as mildly doltish. *'Khale': Jack's brother and a fellow squad member who takes his role in the group seriously. *'Olivia': a smart, yet sarcastic female warrior with feline features who hates being called "Liv", and another fellow squad member. *'Lapom Lapom': a priestess working in the service of the squad *'Adele' (real name Adelaide): one of the legendary Seven Sisters who has returned to the world in the wake of the Fallen epidemic. Unfortunately, she has amnesia and has been stripped of the power she once held. ''Final Fantasy'' guest characters *Agrias, as Virtuous Agrias *Cain, as Dragoon Cain *Dark Knight Cecil *Paladin Cecil *Edge, as Ninja Edge *Golbez, as Awoken Golbez *Ramza, as Virtuous Ramza *A Red Mage *A White Mage, also as a White Wizard *A Black Mage *Rosa, as Queen Rosa of Baron *Rubicante, as Hellfire Rubicante *Rydia of Mist, as Summoner Rydia *Yang, as Yang of Fabul Trivia *The application icon depicts a traditional Black Mage. Related titles *Crystal Defenders *Final Fantasy Tactics External links *Official site Category:Related games